


Awaiting

by koumei



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, gross couple, post bball days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koumei/pseuds/koumei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...I was just expressing my feelings and seeing you iron my clothes makes me want to fly home right this second and marry you. Kind of.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awaiting

"Hmm... You look so domestic it's making me feel gross inside," Aomine hums.

Kagami looks up from the pair of boxers he's in the middle of ironing and furrows his brows. Aomine's face is resting on his arm as he lays on his side, grinning with lidded eyes.

Thursday nights were Skype nights. And incidentally, tonight happened to be ironing night for Kagami. The redhead sat behind a rather small ironing board he'd bought the same week they moved in together, as it dawned on him that the chances of Aomine actually thinking of bare necessities of the like were short to none and he was right. He found himself comfortably situated in the 'housewife' role; cooking, cleaning and ironing. Not that minded his chores; they gave him something to occupy his spare time when he wasn’t up to his elbows in newspapers, searching for a job. And besides, it didn't feel so bad, having Aomine provide for the both of them financially for the time being. His only real trouble was that every second month or so, the two had to part for a week; the time it took Aomine and his company to match up figures and a whole lot of statistical nonsense Kagami hadn’t paid enough attention to in high school to understand.

“That’s nice but could you not drool on that shirt. I have to wash it, you know,” he replied brashly, but the other male knew he was only trying to hide his fluster.

Aomine laughed and gazed into the tiny camera on his laptop. He really missed him.

“Don’t bite my ass, Taiga. I was just expressing my feelings and seeing you iron my clothes makes me want to fly home right this second and marry you. Kind of.”

“Gee. flattering,” the boy laughed, topping up the iron with distilled water and attacking the third dress shirt he’s ironed in an hour. “I iron your clothes because you won’t, Aho. Now save your romantic jib jab for some other time when you don’t look like you’re about to fall asleep at the mention of a pillow.”

Too late. The former power forward, now full-time salaryman was out like a light, snoring obnoxiously loud into the microphone. Kagami had to be stupid if he didn’t find this to be the most precious thing he’d ever seen.

“You could at least sign out, Ahomine,” he chuckled and leaned forward, pressing down the 'command', 'shift' and '3' keys, effectively taking a screenshot of a sleeping Aomine and saving it to his desktop.

_Hurry up and come home then, Daiki._

**Author's Note:**

> GURGLES


End file.
